Nakama Yukie
Profile *'Name:' 仲間由紀恵 (なかま ゆきえ) *'Name (romaji):' Nakama Yukie *'Profession:' Actress and singer *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Urasoe, Okinawa, Japan *'Height:' 160cm *'Weight:' 46kg *'Star sign:' Scorpio *'Blood type:' AB *'Family:' Husband/actor Tanaka Tetsushi *'Talent agency:' Production Ogi TV Shows *10 no Himitsu (KTV, 2020) *Gisou Furin (NTV, 2019) *Ooku SP (Fuji TV, 2019) narration *Aibou 16 (TV Asahi, 2017) *Ashita no Yakusoku (KTV, 2017) *Kizoku Tantei (Fuji TV, 2017) *Soshite Dare mo Inaku Natta (TV Asahi, 2017) *Rakuen (WOWOW, 2017) *Aibou 15 (TV Asahi, 2016) *Bijo to Danshi (NHK, 2015) *Sakura (TBS, 2014) *Aibou 13 (TV Asahi, 2014-2015, ep1,10,15-16) *Hanako to Anne (NHK, 2014) *Mori Mitsuko wo Ikita Onna (Fuji TV, 2014) *"Shinzanmono" Kaga Kyoichiro ~Nemuri No Mori~ (TBS, 2014) special appearance *Honey Trap (Fuji TV, 2013) *Jinsei ga Tokimeku Katazuke no Mahou (NTV, 2013) *Shima no Sensei (NHK, 2013) *Keibuho Yabe Kenzo 2 (TV Asahi, 2013, ep8) *Jouiuchi - Hairyou Tsuma Shimatsu (TV Asahi, 2013) *Saki (Fuji TV, 2013) *Ghost Mama Sousasen (NTV, 2012) *Yo nimo Kimyo na Monogatari 2012 Sweet Memory (Fuji TV, 2012) *Renai Neet ~Wasureta Koi no Hajimekata (TBS, 2012) *Hanayome (TBS, 2012) as Katakura Tomoe *Nankyoku Tairiku (TBS, 2011, ep1,5) photo appearance *Tempest (NHK, 2011) as Mazuru / Son Neion *Utsukushi Rinjin (Fuji TV, 2011) as Saki Meyer *99-nen no Ai ~ Japanese Americans (TBS, 2010) *Keibuho Yabe Kenzo (TV Asahi, 2010, ep1,5) as Yamada Naoko *Trick Shinsaku Special 2 (TV Asahi, 2010) as Yamada Naoko *Untouchable (TV Asahi, 2009) as Narumi Ryoko *MR. BRAIN (TBS, 2009, ep5-6) as Akiyoshi Kanako *Gokusen 3 SP (NTV, 2009) as Yamaguchi Kumiko *Arifureta Kiseki (Fuji TV, 2009) as Nakajo Kana *Nene (TV Tokyo, 2009) as Nene *Gokusen 3 (NTV, 2008) as Yamaguchi Kumiko *Joshi Deka! (TBS, 2007) as Hatakeyama Kurumi *Himawari (TBS, 2007) as Natsume (Odate) Masako *Shimane no Bengoshi (Fuji TV, 2007) as Yamazaki Mizuho *Erai Tokoro ni Totsuide Shimatta! (TV Asahi, 2007) as Yamamoto Kimiko *Komyo ga Tsuji (NHK, 2006) as Chiyo *Satomi Hakkenden (TBS, 2006) as Fusehime *Trick Shinsaku Special (TV Asahi, 2005) as Yamada Naoko *Haru to Natsu (NHK, 2005) as Takakura (Yamabe) Natsu *Gokusen 2 (NTV, 2005) as Yamaguchi Kumiko *Otouto (TV Asahi, 2004) *Tokyo Wankei (Fuji TV, 2004) as Kimoto Mika *Ranpo R Ankoku Sei (NTV, 2004) *Trick 3 (TV Asahi, 2003) as Yamada Naoko *Satokibi Batake no Uta (TBS, 2003) *Kao (Fuji TV, 2003) as Hirano Mizuho *Gokusen SP (NTV, 2003) as Yamaguchi Kumiko *Musashi (NHK, 2003) as Yae / Koto *Night Hospital (NTV, 2002) as Maki *Gokusen (NTV, 2002) as Yamaguchi Kumiko *Trick 2 (TV Asahi, 2002) as Yamada Naoko *Uso Koi (KTV, 2001) *Ashita ga Arusa (NTV, 2001) *Face as Aizawa Saki (NTV, 2001) *Trick (TV Asahi, 2000) as Yamada Naoko *Aoi Tokugawa Sandai (NHK, 2000) *Nisennen no Koi (Fuji TV, 2000) as Mashiro Maria *P.S. Genki desu, Shunpei (TBS, 2000) *Kimi to Ita Mirai no Tame ni (NTV, 1999) *Kamisama Mou Sukoshi Dake (Fuji TV, 1998) as Kaoru *Ten Urara (NHK, 1998) *Hashire Koumuin (Fuji TV, 1998) *Shiawaseiro Shashinkan (NHK, 1998) *D×D (NTV, 1997) *Akuryo Gakuen (悪霊学園) (Fuji TV, 1997) *Itazura na Kiss (TV Asahi, 1996) as Yada Sonoko *Mou Gaman Dekinai! (Fuji TV, 1996) TV Show Theme Songs *''Aishiteru'' (with Takahashi Katsunori), theme song for Face (NTV, 2001) Movies *Trick The Movie 3: Reinouryokusha Battle Royale (2010) *Gokusen: The Movie (2009) as Yamaguchi Kumiko *Watashi wa Kai ni Naritai (2008) *CHACHA Tengai no Onna (2007) *Oh-oku: The Movie (2006) *Trick: The Movie 2 (2006) *Shinobi: Heart Under Blade (2005) *G@me (2003) *Trick: The Movie (2002) *Ashita ga aru sa: The Movie (2002) *Oboreru Sakana (2001) *Love Song (2001) *Ringu 0: Birthday (2000) *Gamera 3: Incomplete Struggle (1999) *Kidou Senkan Nadesico - The Prince of Darkness (1998) *Love & Pop (1998) *Haunted Junction (1997) *Tomoko no Baai (1996) Endorsements *AU by KDDI *lotte XYLITOL *WONDA MORNING SHOT *panapp * Beaty Voltage (ビューティボルテージ) Recognitions *'14th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Jan-Mar 2011):' Best Actress for Utsukushi Rinjin *'57th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Actress in Gokusen 3 *'44th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Actress in Gokusen 2 *'42nd Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Outfit in Tokyo Wankei *'39th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Actress in Trick 3 *'37th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Actress in Kao *'33rd Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Actress in Gokusen *'CO-HOST:' 56th NHK Kouhaku Uta-Gassen *'CAPTAIN:' Red Team, 57th NHK Kouhaku Uta-Gassen External Links *Official site *Sonymusic Japan *Japanese Wikipedia *JDorama.com Category:JActress Category:JSinger